Tears of The Dead
by Rimfax
Summary: William had been dealing with Grell for a long time. But after all these years William is finding that he is letting Grell get away with a lot more.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: East End Daydream**

William and Grell walked through the misty streets of London's East End as the night set in. "Hurry this up Sutcliffe I really do not want to clock in late due to you." Will walked a few paces ahead of the red reaper. Grell stared blankly at the mossy cobblestone ground and watched his feet "Hey at least Will isn't yelling at me" Grell thought cheerfully. "Sutcliffe, not that I need to know about anything but are you ok? You look kind of depressed normally you are in my personal space." Will looked at Grell in curiosity. Grell smiled "Oh Will you are worried about me? How cute!" Grell was grinning widely displaying his evil looking teeth. Will looked at Grell with a disturbed face "You really do take everything in the wrong direction Sutcliffe" the sun gave its last ray as Will spoke.

The sound of people talking carried though the sweet air as they walked down the alleyway. "We have one last soul for today, and if you dare make me late to clock in I will…" Will hardly got these words out before Grell tripped. Long red locks flew thought the air. Grell crash landed by William's feet , Grell blushed as William snickered. "I spoke too soon". As much as

Will did not want to admit it, Grell did look cute from this angle "like a little red headed doll" he thought. He looked up at the now navy sky, the wind picked up kissing Williams face. William helped Grell off his feet. Grell mumbled an apology. "Why must he be stuck with Grell, why was he becoming more loose when Grell screwed something up" these were the questions he wanted answered.

"Alright I have a meeting in a hour so lets make this quick. The woman is Lady Blackmeir, she dies at age 27 of tuberculosis on Friday May 26th at 8:34 p.m in her please behave yourself as we will be passing by the Phantomhives.". Grell seemed to only hear the last part. Grell smiled as he looked at the stars."tonights gonna be one hell of a night" Grell thought.


	2. Chapter 2

**First off thank you for being patient with my writing **** my computer is on the fritz. It means a lot when I see someone follow my story or favorite or comment :3 I am fairly new at this so thank you X1,000,000! You all deserve cookies!**

** ~Rosie~**

**.**

**Chapter 2: Closet Curiosities.**

The rain pounded against the windows of the Victorian manor house. William and Grell were up in Lady Blackmeir's room waiting for her to come back from the doctors. William was tinkering with some of the clutter on her makeup vanity. Grell slapped his hand "Tsk tsk Will you know better than to probe though a lady's things!" William abruptly put the photo down and muttered an apology as Grell stared at him. The door downstairs crashed open as doctors and family poured into the foyer. William grabbed Grell by the coat and stuffed him in the closet. William quietly closed the door and listened in silence. Variations of "Milady please say something! And "D-doctor get water, and y-you over their by the stairs please grab a pot of honey and mint tea and QUICK!" were muttered as Lady Blackmeir lied down on her sofa hacking up mucus and blood into a handkerchief. Grell made a face as he heard this poor lady dying. Meanwhile, when Grell wasn't looking, Will started poking around the closet "Shoes, shoes, corset, dress, petticoat and some bloomers" Will thought as his probed around the large closet. Suddenly they both heard tapping coming up the staircase. A woman dressed in a green dress with black bows rushed into the room.

Will tapped Grell's shoulder and nodded that this was the woman whose soul they needed to complete the day's soul quota. She was coughing and clutching her throat, she had slipped away when no one was looking. She was bowing her head and was on her knees. Her dark chestnut hair was messed up. Grell and William stepped out and introduced themselves. Her eyes got wide with shock after she found out she was due to die, she could hardly speak. She attempted words but no sooner had she said "w-wait but I…" Grell had already cut her throat. A bright bluish light slipped out of the wound like silk and twirled up to the ceiling and branched out like a tree. Will and Grell collected the soul in perfect harmony. She dipped lifelessly to the ground. A stampede was heard coming up the stairs. Grell and William quickly hopped out the open window into the chilly spring night. They watched as all the people gasped "The pain must have been so bad she scratched her own throat out!" a tall woman with a ugly nose gasped. "She was so young to tsk tsk" another said in disapproval. Meanwhile William fumbled around with a locket he had accidentally taken from her closet.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello dearest readers! Sorry for the hiatus but Dell customer service issues and CPU fans, a-anyway that all aside here is chapter 3! Thank you for all your patience and love and support! I know it has been a few months but I lost motive for a while and I would rather give you a satisfactory product than a half-baked story with no love or effort that was rushed out because I felt it needed to be updated.:3 [[virtualcookies]]**

**The Struggles of the Yellow Bird.**

William stared at the manila file knowing the weekly game Grell played with him. He could guess that week's offense. Normally it was harassment, being sassy, stalking, or fraternizing with the enemy (Sebastian). "Grell Sutcliff please come into my office, I need to talk to you".

"Ohoho William said please as if he was begging to see me, tee-hee" Grell snickered as he walked thought the door.

"Sutcliff! Stop taking everything the wrong way! Saying "please" is a common workplace manner." Will's eyebrow was twitching rapidly as Grell's burning red hair swept passed him. William closed the door behind Grell and proceeded to walk towards his desk where Grell was sitting. Grell was swiveling the chair a bit and playing with his hair mindlessly with a bored expression as he looked out the window as the rain poured down. A little yellow bird braved the wind and downpour. Will found this quite symbolic of his endless struggles with Grell.

"What have I done this time my darling, surely you will not suspend me again" Grell whimpered in a fake cutesy voice. Will looked as he was about to kill Grell, or at least kick him.

"Sutcliff, kindly shut up. However since you are so eager to know you weekly offense, you have two counts of harassment, one count of off-task chatter for three hours with poor Knox about god knows what! As well as one major count of causing a scene while retrieving souls." Will was used to this by now. Grell simply huffed at Will's words.

"Tch" Grell tossed the lock of hair he was fondling "Fine, I am sorry." This was the colder and rather un-loving side of Grell that William wished Grell would portray instead of a loving chatty sorority woman.

"I cannot let this go un-reported, and um thank you I guess for the err well "lovely" cake you sent." Will said as he blushed. He had walked into the office two days ago to find what appeared to be a cake plopped on his desk as well as a birthday card. He had rolled his eyes at this notion and disposed of the cake fearing Grell had put some poison or worse some of his hair in it.

"Oh that was nothing! Don't be silly! And why are you blushing?" Grell had suddenly snapped out of his mean demeanor and was back to this nonsense.

"Now that that is settled kindly leave my presence and refrain from getting in trouble." Will said as he watched Grell leave. Suddenly Grell turned around hugged him. "What the! No Sutcliffe that is pushing it! Leave."

"You are so damn cold!" Grell whimpered as he shut the door in a huff.

Will was being super lenient today. It seemed that every time Grell payed Will his weekly visit he was getting softer and not giving him as hard punishments. "Tisk tisk, I don't care I am still giving him overtime" Will was now laughing at the thought of Grell falling in a puddle of mud and…or off a cliff.

**A bit short this one was loves. Sorry I will be keeping up now that finals are though! Question? Comment?** **Criticism? Message me or leave a comment. Chu3**


End file.
